Society and Its Challenges
by xxdevilishxx
Summary: Jacob and Leah together in one classroom. The thought itself is scary enough. What's scarier, however, is that they're supposed to get married and what not in said course. Not for real, though. The course titled "Society and Its Challenges" is designed to introduce high school kids to real life, and Jacob and Leah are in for a hell of an experience! BlackWater. Read and review!


Leah Clearwater stared up at the blue and gold lettering that declared the building as William Carter Collegiate Institute. She huffed tiredly which sent a lock of hair flying upwards before falling back down to join the rest of her hair. 'I come here WAY too often…' Leah thought to herself before shrugging and pushing open the cobalt blue doors that separated her from her high school building. She passed through the doors for the first time as a junior, and for the umpteenth time as a student. Striding down the hallway purposefully, she looked around at the scenery that was more familiar to her than her own home.

Black and white – WCCI school colours – lockers lined up the hallway, and Leah remembered the first time she had stepped into the school. She felt as if she had entered an old black and white movie, one that she didn't necessarily want to be a part of. Near the end of the hallway were two curves, one left and one right, but Leah kept walking on until she reached another set of brown doors that separated the hallways from the extensive foyer. She walked across the mock cobblestone floors and walked past the office, the auditorium, the library, and to the main section of the foyer.

She shifted all her posters to her left hand, and felt around pocket for the student council office key that she been entrusted with. Opening the doors after two minutes of jiggling and wiggling the doorknob, she hit the switch to turn on the lights, and walked into the cramped office. There was a long row of adjoined tables in the center, and Leah thought cynically, how they were probably meant to represent the meeting rooms that you saw at office board meetings in movies or in scenes depicting kings discussing things with their advisors.

Unfortunately, though, the intended effect was lost due to the small size of the room. The room was barely even big enough for the whole student council. During the meetings, members were occasionally found sitting on the counter above the cabinets that were lined up against the right side of the rectangular room. She spun the combination on the cabinet that was assigned to the Promotions Department which consisted of her, and Rachel. Rachel was the head of the Promotions Team, and Leah secretly wanted that position, but wasn't voted in favour of. No one else had run for the position except the two. And although they knew they would get the position, they still had to present a speech so the student body could vote for the head.

Rachel was definitely the one with the very clear artistic talent and ideas, although Leah occasionally had some wonderful ones, too. But, Leah admitted that she had always been a person talented with words rather than a paintbrush. Although, she had a style that was very uniquely her own. Rachel was the crazier one of the two, always willing to experiment with things, always mixing colours, always giving crazy but awesome ideas. Leah liked to do these things, too, but she felt like she was a little too logical and organized too experiment. She liked to mix colours and make new ones, sure, but her method of approaching the problem was too calculated. She made sure to measure out the amount that would give her the perfect shade.

She opened the cabinets and looked at the familiar mess that greeted her. All throughout the summer, Leah, and Rachel had visited the school to make posters for the first day of school that would welcome everyone, especially the freshmen.

She put the paints she had borrowed to put finishing touches on the posters inside, and closed the lock with a click. She whirled around to the door as she heard a knock, and was greeted with the smiling face of Sam Uley.

"Hey Lee Lee."

Leah sighed, "Hi Sam."

"What? Not happy to see me?"

Leah laughed at that. "Do you expect me to be?"

Sam stared at her for a second before grinning. "Better me, than someone like, I don't know, Jacob Black, no?"

Leah cocked her heard to the side and regarded Sam before smiling. "That's true. At least you're tolerable."

"Exactly what I thought." Sam continued grinning and stepped inside as Leah hopped on to the counter. "So, I saw the foyer outside, looks like a rainbow threw up or something. What's with all the paint?"

"Yeah, we have to clean up that, before Ms. Clare gets here. We were painting and finishing the posters like mad men yesterday, and didn't notice the mess we'd made. But we were too lazy to clean it up then, so that's why we're here early. What about you, Sam? Here to check whether or not someone had stolen the few pennies that we have to our name?"

Sam chuckled, "I guess everyone knows that the Student Council is in deficit, then?"

"No, everyone knows that we've got the worst Finance Department in the history of our school. Seriously, you guys need to manage the money better." Leah grinned at Sam who glared at her.

"It's not our fault."

"Sure, that's what they all say." Leah hopped off the counter and stepped outside the air conditioned office when she heard footsteps. She saw Kim round the corner with Rachel, both of who were shortly followed by Jacob Black, Rachel's younger brother, Paul Lahote, Rachel's boyfriend, and Jared, Kim's ex-boyfriend.

"Hey guys," She greeted Rachel and Kim, who both moved in at the same time to give her a sideways hug.

"Black." Leah simply looked at Jacob, her face devoid of any emotion.

"Clearwater." Jacob's masked face rivalled hers.

"Hey, Leah, nice to see you." Paul winked at her, and she shook her head at him.

"Always the charmer, Lahote." Paul laughed, ruffling her hair, and walked inside the room.

Leah turned towards Jared, who had stepped in his tracks, both of them unsure of how to greet each other.

"Cameron." Leah nodded her head at Jared who winced slightly when she greeted him with his last name.

"Leah, come on, don't be like that. We were best friends." Jared looked at her, pleading.

"I know, Jay." Leah sighed. "But you know without a question, where my loyalty lies. I hate that this is the way it has to be, but she's like a sister to me. I still don't know what went wrong with the two of you, but it's not my place to ask. And as much as I like you, and loved the two of you together, Kim will always be the one I'll pick between the two of you."

Jared sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I always knew that, but isn't it possible for us to still be friends. Yeah, Kim and I parted ways, but does that mean our friendship will be on the line, too?"

If it was possible, Leah's heart broke a little right there for Jared. Pretty much had sided with Kim during their breakup, and had isolated Jared completely. Sometimes, she felt like she should've reached to Jared. Ask _him_ if he was okay, but she couldn't. He was lonely, but Kim was her best friend.

"My. Such emotional talks and that, too, so early in the morning?" Jacob grinned as both Jared and Leah turned to glare at him.

"You're a jerk." Leah announced before following Rachel and Kim who were looking at the posters and gesturing wildly. She caught Sam staring between the looking bewildered. Chuckling slightly to herself, she stepped inside. "What's going on?"

Rachel looked at Leah and smiled widely, "I have an idea."

"Oh no! No! Rachel. No. ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Leah spoke backing away from them and right into Jacob's chest.

"Watch where you're going _Lee Lee_." Jacob used Sam's nickname for her mockingly all the while throwing a glare at Sam who glared right back. Neither of the boys liked each other, but both were the Finance Department of Student Council, although Jacob was the head, so Sam always had to listen to him when they disagreed over things.

Rachel, and Leah weren't like that. They seemed to know what the other was thinking, and they found ways to incorporate all of their ideas. But then again, they were the Promotions team, and different ideas meant more posters, and more posters mean more event recognition which was what their ultimate goal was.

"Shut it, Black." Leah looked up to meet Jacob's eyes that were fixed in a glare on her.

"No, you shut up, Clearwater." Jacob smirked at her. "Before I make you."

Leah crossed her arms, craned her neck upwards, stood on her tip toes, and leaned towards Jacob's face. "Yeah, and how exactly do you plan to make me do that, _Jakey_?"

Jacob cringed at her use of the nickname, but continued smirking down at her nevertheless. "Oh trust me, darlin', you don't want to know."

He grinned at her suggestively but Leah just continued glaring at him. "I am NOT your _darlin'_, Black."

"Oh, but you want to be. Admit it, you want me." Jacob leaned down towards her and was pleased to see her backing down to stand on her feet instead of her toes.

"In your dreams." Leah snorted at him, and Jacob was about to reply before Rachel interrupted them.

"Now, if you two are done flirting…" Rachel started much to Jacob and Leah's horror.

"We were NOT flirting, Rachel." Leah glared at her supposed best friend.

"Sure, sure, and the holocaust was a myth." Rachel grinned at her suggestively, and it looked so much like Jacob's that for a second Leah couldn't help but just stare. The resemblance between the two siblings was astounding.

"Rach, don't. Unless you want me to tell Dad about how Paul…" Jacob leaned against the door frame sideways and smiled at his sister.

"Jacob, shut it, and leave Leah alone." Rachel glared before moving in to punch Jacob in the arm.

"Anyway, Leah, you have to listen to my idea. I know that it'll sound crazy, but if we execute it perfectly, it'll be great! Even Kim likes it!"

"Rachel, no. I've spent the whole summer listening to your crazy ideas. Not anymore, please?" Leah begged and stared at both Rachel and Kim who sighed.

"Yes! Thank you!" Leah smiled and although she wasn't one for physical contact, she hugged them anyways. Small smiles escaped their mouths as they looked at each briefly and nodded imperceptibly. They'd put the idea in action, just _without_ Leah. Plus, she deserved the break anyway. She had been worked hard painting even though she didn't know a primary colour from a secondary. And although both girls did their fair share of work, it was hardest for Leah since wasn't exactly something that came naturally to her.

At that exact moment, Jared entered the Student Council office after having gone upstairs to put his stuff away in his locker. He had returned this time with Embry, Quil, Claire, and Emily.

"Morning President." Leah grinned cheekily at Embry, because she knew that he hated people calling him that. Embry cringed at moved towards Leah, "**Le-**_ah_, you know I don't like being called that."

Leah laughed, "I know, Em, I know."

Embry sighed, shaking his head and greeted everyone else. He was Student Council President, and had won by almost 100 votes. Technically, he and Kim were co-Presidents, but Embry was the Head. Everyone was satisfied with him taking the position, because they knew that he deserved the position. He had very clear leadership skills, and was a very good listener. The kind of person you could turn to if anything went wrong. Kim, on the other hand, was a little more impulsive, not too much, just more than him. They hadn't worked together before, but they knew that they didn't make a bad team. They complimented each other.

Leah looked up at the clock, and noticed it was 8 o' clock. An hour before school started. Embry seemed to be thinking the same thing as her.

"Everyone here?" Embry spoke up, his voice authoritative.

"Not everyone." Quil replied. "We're missing some people. I'll get people out from the foyer inside, and we'll see where the rest are." Embry nodded at his vice president, who left the room. Much to everyone's surprise, Quil was one of the vice presidents. That wasn't, however, the shocking part. What was surprising was that he took responsibility and actually committed himself to get things done. He had been fulfilling his role surprising well. He wasn't however, the Head VP.

A few minutes later, as everyone who was here was getting seated, Rebecca Black came running inside.

"Sorry, guys! I'm here. I'm here." Rebecca flashed everyone a smile, as she stepped inside. "Oh, not everyone's here?"

"Nope," Jacob replied for everyone. "What I don't understand, Becca, is why you don't just leave with me and Rach."

Rebecca laughed, "Now, where's the fun in that?"

"It's not always about fun, is it, Rebecca?" Embry stared at her. "You're late, again."

"Hey, at least I'm not the last one here." Rebecca held up her hands in defense.

Embry sighed, "I know, Becca, but you're the head VP. Can you at least try to make it on time from now on?"

"Sorry." Becca ducked her head, and took her seat.

"Okay," Embry looked around the room. "I know, we've had 2 meetings before this one, and that you all probably know each other, but I'd like to introduce everyone, officially. Our staff advisor, Ms. Clare, isn't here yet, but I'll begin anyway."

"Is this really necessary?" Kim wasn't the only one thinking that one thought.

"I know it seems unnecessary, but I want to introduce all of you to each other based on your position. I mean, we're no wolf pack, and we regard everyone as equal, but we have some clear hierarchy. A lot of the positions are at the same level, but some are important. But I want you to remember, no matter what, I want all of you to treat each other with the utmost respect. I don't care about whatever issues you might have with each other as long as they don't affect our group dynamics. So, I'll start," Embry addressed the group. "I am Embry Call, and I am your Head President for the school year of 2012 – 2013. This is Kimberly

Standing up from his position as the head of the table, he pointed to Rebecca and Quil who were sitting to the right and left of him respectively, "This is Rebecca Black, and this is Quil Atrea, both of whom are our Vice Presidents. Just a reminder that Rebecca is the Head Vice President."

He then turned towards the left of Quil, "This Sam Uley, and to the left of him is Jacob Black, both of whom are our Finance Ministers. Like with the VPs, Jacob Black is the Head Minister of Finance. Beside Jacob is Leah Clearwater and beside her is Rachel Black, both of whom are our Promotions team. Rebecca Black is the head of the Promotions team."

Sam laughed at that, "Why in the world are all the Blacks heads?"

Embry grinned at Sam, "Because they deserve it Uley, now shut up, and listen."

"What happened to '_treating each other with the utmost respect'_, Call?" Sam smirked.

"I make the rules, Uley, and I can change them whenever I want." Embry smirked right back.

"Okay, guys, time to break up the cat fight." Leah laughed.

"This is not a cat fight, Clearwater!" Sam sounded angry, but he was grinning at her anyway.

"Can we get back to the introductions?" Rachel asked Embry, as Angela and Jessica walked in, wearing apologetic looks, with coffee and doughnuts in their hands.

"Sorry for being late, guys." Jessica started setting her coffee down on the table, and sitting next to Kim.

"As an apology, we brought doughnuts. Everyone gets only one!" Angela finished.

Embry grinned at Angela as he bent over to take a doughnut, "Just this once, Ang, you're off the hook. You too, Jess."

"What, didn't have breakfast?" Leah asked Embry as she saw him practically shove the doughnut down his throat.

"Nope, and didn't have dinner last night either. I'm starving." Embry replied.

"Why?" Jacob asked taking a doughnut himself.

Embry shrugged as Leah passed him another doughnut, "Here have mine, too. You clearly need it more. We can't have our President fainting on us now, can we?"

Embry grinned at Leah and Rachel, who did the same. "Are you sure?"

When Rachel and Leah nodded, Embry took it along with the napkins Angela had put on the table. "Well, my mom never did tell me not to take food from strangers. Anyways, so before we were interrupted…"

At that moment, Seth walked in. "Hey, sorry, I'm late! In my defense, Leah left without me."

Embry sighed, "Just take your seats, and take one doughnut."

Seth just grinned.

"Is everyone here, now?" Embry asked, and Claire who was sitting at the other end of the table, nodded.

"Alright to people who were late, we're doing introductions. I'm Embry, your president. That's Rebecca and Quil, your VPs, with Rebecca as head. That's Sam and Jacob beside them, your Finance ministers, with Jake as head. That's Leah and Rachel beside them, your Promotions team, with Rachel as head. Beside her is Jessica, our head admin, and at the other end of the table is Claire Andre, our Chair."

Everyone nodded munching on their doughnuts.

"This is Angela, our other admin, and beside her is Emily, our Equity Minister. On Emily's left is Jared Cameron, our Social Minister. This is a new position we've introduced, and his job is to manage all the different events that we'll host around the school. Also, other clubs will report to him for events they're planning for. And last but not the least, we've got our two student body representatives, Seth Clearwater and Paul Lahote. Seth will represent freshmen and sophomores, while Paul will represent the seniors and juniors."

Kim sighed, "We've got a huge team this year, no?"

Embry laughed, "I think the room's just too small."

Claire grinned at the two Presidents sitting at the other end of the table, opposite of her. "So, do we start the meeting or what? It's already 8:10, and we should at least leave by 8:50 to get to class on time."

"Well, we could," Kim replied looking at the door. "Technically, we only need the Chair, which is you to start the meeting."

"Yeah, but can we start without our staff advisor?" Seth asked.

"Where is Ms. Clare anyway? She was the one hounding us to come on time." Jacob looked around.

"I've got her number." Angela muttered meekly. "Want me to call her?"

Leah laughed, "Why do you have her number?"

"Well, we still had to discuss what to buy and everything before the next school year. So, yeah…"

"Alright, call her, Angela." Kim spoke.

"Put her on speaker," Embry added as an afterthought.

Angela took out her cell phone, and dialed the number saved in her contacts. It rang several times, before going to her voicemail.

"What now?" Sam asked staring at Embry and Kim, who both looked at each other helplessly.

All of a sudden Darth Vader's theme song started playing, and everyone looked around mildly dazed.

"Why is Darth Vader's theme playing?" Paul asked laughing.

"It's my ringtone for Ms. Clare. She's calling us back." Angela replied and everyone burst into laughter.

"She's not as bad as Darth Vader!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Pick it up, Angela!" Kim ushered. "Everyone quiet!"

"Hello?" Angela spoke into her phone after pressing the 'Accept' button.

"Hi, Angela, it's Ms. Clare."

"Hey Ms. Clare!" Everyone spoke together.

There was a laugh on the other side of the phone, "I assume everyone's there for the meeting?"

"Yes, they are," Embry shouted since he was on one end of the table, and Angela was beside Claire, on the other end. Angela quickly slid her phone across the table to where Kim and Embry were seated.

"Hi, Embry. How's everything going?"

"Well, we're all ready, just waiting for you so we can start the meeting. Unless you'd like us to start without you…"

"No, I'll be there in 5 minutes. Can I have the individual updates from the departments?"

"Sure thing, I'll pass the phone to Jacob."

"Hi, Ms. Clare," Jacob spoke into the small phone that was lying in front of him. "Angela gave Sam and me the list of things that we'll need to buy, and although we'll be dipping into next year's budget a bit, we can cover the expenses. Also, I talked to Principal Bowman, and he has given us money that'll last us through the Freshman Day. So, we're good on those two events. We still haven't gotten next year's budget yet, so it's slightly hard to talk about our financial position at the moment. I know that we were in deficit at the end of last year from the last Finance team, and I think that we should definitely pay all that off, before considering anything else."

"Alright, Jacob, I'll take your advice up on that. Thanks for taking the initiative to talk to the Principal, and good work both of you. I appreciate your hard work."

"No problem, Miss." Jacob replied grinning at Sam who smiled back. "I'll be passing the phone to Leah and Rachel."

"Good morning girls." Ms. Clare spoke and Rachel nudged Leah to answer who glared back at Rachel.

"You're the Head, you talk!" Leah whispered to Rachel.

"You're better with words, Leah!" Rachel replied back.

"Girls?"

"Hi, Ms. Clare." Leah greeted glaring at Rachel who smirked. "It took us the whole summer, but we managed to finish all the posters. We've got three for each entrance of the school building. The biggest and brightest obviously goes at the main doors, but quite a lot of people use the other entrances, so we made the other posters just as bold."

"That's good, that's good." Ms. Clare responded. "What else?"

"We've made two posters for the auditorium. One huge one to be hung on top of the stage from the ceiling and another one that goes on the front steps of the auditorium. We've gone over the schedule with Jared, and those steps won't be used during the assembly. Plus, there are always the side steps that can be used." Rachel spoke smiling at Leah.

"Okay, that's good."

"We've also got several around the school, one in the foyer, two at the doors leading to the halls. And since we wanted to do something clever for each station, we actually got cardboard boxes and painted them to do a whole castle drawbridge thing, and I can't really seem to describe it." Leah trailed off.

"Leah Clearwater is at a loss for words? Dear god, the world must be coming to an end." Jacob grinned at Leah who glared at him.

"Jacob…" Leah warned.

"Sorry, Ms. Clare, Leah a little busy with Jacob, now." Rachel spoke into the phone and covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter as Jacob and Leah turned to shoot daggers at her. If looks could kill, Rachel would be dead. Ms. Clare in response only laughed.

"Apart from that, we did a little bit of messing around with costumes and everything, too. So, we'd at least look interesting to the freshmen." Rachel grinned at Paul who narrowed his eyes at her.

"Okay, okay. That's good. That sounds great actually. I'm actually in the building now, so I'll hang up, and you guys can give me the details in person, then. Alright, bye." Without waiting for an answer, she hung up.

**Okay, I know this wasn't a very good chapter, but um, it's just the beginning. So, there are probably a lot of things that confuse you guys. First of all, the ages: Jacob, Leah, Jared, Kim, Embry, Claire, Jessica, Stanley, Sam, and Emily, are all in Grade 11. Rachel, Rebecca, Paul, and Quil are all in Grade 12. Seth, though, is in Grade 10. Also, Claire is not related to Emily in this story. I know that I've changed quite a few things, but whatever. I've done it because I can! ;D**

**Also, as far as couples are concerned, most of them will be canon, except maybe a few. So, this is the first chapter. I know that there are a lot of characters involved, but both the Uley and Black packs together are quite big. It's a little confusing to take at first, but if you're really confused, just PM me, and I'll explain it to you. **

**So, I did the whole Student Council thing for now, and their roles in SC will be a big part of their lives. They'll start classes in the next chapter, and I'm _kind of_ setting this is Toronto, Canada. Well, I'm not going to mention it anywhere in the story, but the thing is that, I don't really know how schools work outside of Canada. So, the school system will follow the way schools in Toronto are, but you can just pretend that they're still in La Push, and that's how school goes. Setting isn't a big part of this story, so you don't have to worry about that. (: **

**Also, I know that they live on the Rez, so the school won't be too good, but I'm just to be creative and change the situation up a bit. So, if you think that things that are happening won't ever happen in a high school in La Push, then I'm sorry. But that's how I want the story to go. **

**Thanks for reading so far, and REVIEW! **

**Please **DON'T** favourite or alert without reviewing! Thanks! (:**


End file.
